Back to the Future
by CaptainJay
Summary: Parfois ouvrir les yeux est une épreuve. Ce qui nous attend est une aventure. On s'y jette à nos risques et périls. Mais parfois, ça en vaut vraiment le coup.


_C'est mon grand retour après des mois, de très longs mois sans ne rien publier. J'inaugure cette nouvelle ère, tout du moins je l'espère avec ma première production Merlin. Et sur un couple qui m'a consumé depuis plusieurs mois au point où j'en suis désormais obsedée (ce qui pose problème vu la rareté des productions sur ce couple). Bref, je vous laisse découvrir mon travail. En espèrant que vous aimerez et que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main_.

_Au fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène porno (disons-le clairement). Donc, si ça ressemble à "Fifty Shades of Grey" dîtes-le moi maintenant que j'arrête ça tout de suite et que je me tire une balle dans la tête pour me punir. Vous serez gentils. Merci_ _et bonne lecture._

_Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une suite en cours de production._

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il était en âge de parcourir seul les tavernes des alentours, Gauvain se réveilla à la douce sensation du soleil sur sa peau et, se prélassant dans cette chaleur exquise, n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. C'était absolument étonnant de voir à quel point l'hydromel pouvait changer la perception du monde. En effet, alors que d'habitude il ne pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil que sur son visage, aujourd'hui il pouvait sentir la chaleur lécher l'intégralité de son corps, même derrière lui. C'était différent mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. A vrai dire, si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les matins, il allait retourner à la taverne et commander cet hydromel encore plus souvent.

Le nouveau chevalier fronça les sourcils en sentant de l'air frais caresser sa nuque. Ca aussi c'était nouveau et beaucoup moins agréable parce que cela ressemblait davantage à un souffle humain qu'à une douce brise qui se serait infiltré par la petite lucarne de sa modeste chambre. Gauvain sentit un poids sur sa taille et il glissa une main prudente sur ce qui le maintenait contre le matelas. Un bras, c'était un bras, et trop large pour appartenir à une jeune fille qui, pour le remercier de lui avoir porté secours, lui aurait offert une place de choix dans sa couche. S'efforcant à garder son calme, Gauvain glissa ses doigts jusqu'à la main qui accompagnait ce bras. D'accord, définitivement un homme et qui semblait apprécier le geste de Gauvain à l'entente du gémissement qu'il laissa échapper. L'inconnu se blottit contre le dos du chevalier et celui-ci put se rendre compte que son ennemi était bien bâti, sûrement bien plus fort que lui et ... oh! il était nu, absolument et complétement nu. Gauvain savait que les relations entre hommes étaient plus courantes qu'il n'y paraissait mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans le lit d'un autre homme.

Gauvain ouvrit les yeux, cherchant son épée du regard et ne la trouva pas. D'accord, il pouvait commencer à paniquer. Il ne lui restait plus que l'effet de surprise. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son _compagnon, _il se retourna, prêt à attaquer. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa littéralement sans voix, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans tout Camelot qui possédait une chevelure capable de rivaliser avec la sienne.

Après un long moment où il resta à contempler le visage pas si inconnu que cela, paisible de son compagnon, Gauvain, sans réfléchir, se dégagea de cette étreinte gênante comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il fut très rapidement sur ses pieds alors que l'autre homme tombait au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Un _Gauvain _ hurlé à pleins poumons se fit entendre et le chevalier n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de son mystérieux compagnon. Il avait entendu cette voix lui hurler dessus suffisamment de fois lors de l'entraînement pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Léon. Celui-ci se releva, pas très content d'avoir fait ami-ami avec le sol, mais surtout complètement nu et Gauvain ne put empêcher son regard d'errer sur ce corps masculin. Wahou! Aurait-il pu se douter que Léon était aussi bien doté par Mère Nature? Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Léon était un bel homme, quelques dames de la cour également, mais Léon n'était peut être pas aussi observateur pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin bref, que Léon ne suscite pas plus d'intérêt dans la gente féminine le dépassait mais maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que le second d'Arthur était peut-être une explication adéquate.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?" grommela Léon, mal réveillé.

Gauvain releva les yeux sur lui et sourit devant la tignasse ébouriffée de son compagnon. Léon était plutôt mignon à la sortie du lit. ...Minute! Depuis quand il trouvait un autre homme mignon? Surtout un homme comme Léon à qui d'autres qualificatifs siéent sûrement mieux.

"Ce qui me prends?" s'exclama Gauvain. "J'ai pas pour habitude de me retrouver nu avec un autre chevalier tout aussi nu dans mon lit." hurla le jeune homme. Ca y était, il devenait hystérique.

"Chevalier?" répéta Léon, la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

Gauvain observa avec inquiétude Léon. Si Léon ne se souvenait plus qu'il fût chevalier, c'était que la fin du monde approchait à grand pas. Puis, une certaine lueur de compréhension apparut dans les prunelles azurs du plus grand des deux hommes avant qu'une rougeur orne ses pomettes. Il attrapa alors un vêtement qui traînait au sol et revêtit rapidement le pantalon pour cacher sa nudité. Gauvain observa Léon passer ses mains entre ses mèches couleur ambre avant qu'il ne se penche pour attraper un autre vêtement et de le tendre à son ami, les yeux fermés pour préserver la nudité de Gauvain. Celui-ci attrapa le pantalon avec un haussement d'épaules, légèrement confus de la soudaine timidité de Léon. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Léon n'avait sûrement rien raté du corps nu de Gauvain la nuit précédente. Il l'enfila plus pour son compagnon que pour lui-même, la nudité ne l'ayant jamais dérangé.

Léon rouvrit les yeux une fois que Gauvain lui fit savoir qu'il était dans une tenue décente. Léon offrit un timide sourire auquel l'autre chevalier répondit pour apaiser la gêne de son ami.

"Je crois comprendre ce qui nous arrive." souffla Léon. "Mais j'ai d'abord besoin d'un café."

"Attends!" s'exclama Gauvain, vraiment perdu maintenant qu'il s'aperçut que cet endroit ne semblait en rien à Camelot. "Où est-ce que je suis?"

Léon vit le regard désorienté de Gauvain et s'approcha doucement de lui avant de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule nue du jeune homme. Sans y penser, Gauvain se blottit dans ce contact. Léon avait toujours eu une certaine aura protectrice et en ce moment, Gauvain en avait besoin. Le plus âgé s'assit au bord du lit et Gauvain le suivit, se posant au côté de son ami qui l'observait avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Tu es un chevalier de Camelot n'est-ce pas?" demanda Léon, pas sûr de lui.

Gauvain hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi Léon lui posait une telle question. C'était comme si l'autre homme savait ce qui se passait, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." souffla Léon avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

"Où est-ce qu'on est Léon?" demanda Gauvain se rapprochant de son ami.

"Nous sommes dans le futur." répondit Léon en plongeant son regard intense dans les yeux de son ami.

**...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gauvain se retrouvait assis sur une espèce de couche en cuir, observant les alentours, complètement perdu. Il avait nombre de preuve sous ses yeux pour lui assurer que Léon lui avait dit la vérité. Il était dans le futur. Vraiment. Merlin n'allait jamais le croire lorsqu'il lui dirait. Enfin, pour cela, il devait déjà trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Léon, enfin ce Léon, parce que Gauvain avait compris que ce n'était pas son Léon, était dans la cuisine, en train de faire ce qu'il appelait du café, apparemment indispensable pour qu'il commence sa journée. Gauvain se releva et s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait à des dessins sur le manteau de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il fut devant, il eut un choc de voir tous ses amis représentés incroyablement bien. Il vit tout d'abord Arthur et son amie Gwen, souriant comme ils les avaient rarement vu, visiblement très heureux. Il pouvait voir un autre dessin de tous les chevaliers, bras dessus-dessous, souriants couverts de boue. Un autre représentait toute leur petite troupe autour d'une table de ce qui semblait être l'équivalent de sa taverne. Puis son regard fut attiré par un autre _dessin_, et Gauvain l'attrapa, les yeux fixés sur son propre visage qui lui souriait alors que Leon l'entourait de ses bras et souriait également d'un sourire qui lui avait rarement attribué.

Gauvain venait de se rasseoir lorsqu'il entendit Leon revenir vers lui. Il se tendit en sentant les doigts de l'autre homme se glisser entre ses mèches brunes avant de se détendre dans cette caresse qu'il se surprit à apprécier. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'agrément alors que son ami nouait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il les rouvrit en sentant un baiser sur son front et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir les joues rouges de Leon avant que celui-ci se détache de lui avec empressement, gêné de son geste. L'autre homme vint se glisser dans un fauteuil face à Gauvain, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse après avoir donné la sienne à Gauvain. Celui-ci prit une gorgée, toujours prêt à goûter un nouveau breuvage et hormis une petite brûlure, apprécia longuement le goût de ce nouveau liquide. Une véritable honte que cela n'existe pas dans son monde. Après un long moment d'un silence inconfortable, Gauvain se décida à poser ses questions, désirant en savoir un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde.

"Alors! Comment tu as compris ce qui se passait?" demanda Gauvain, se prélassant contre le cuir de cette couche.

"Je...j'ai des rêves d'une vie où je suis chevalier parfois et... Merlin m'a assuré que c'était certainement des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure." sourit timidement Leon en jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse.

Gauvain sourit à la mention de Merlin. Il ne semblait pas si différent du sien. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pouvait établir une hypothèse pareille, c'était Merlin.

"Je pense que c'est la meilleure explication." ajouta Leon en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

"En effet." répondit Gauvain.

"Je...je suis désolé." bégaya Leon en regardant Gauvain. "Pour tout à l'heure."

Gauvain mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi Leon parlait puis, après un regard sur le dessin qu'il tenait toujours à la main, comprit.

"Est-ce que toi et moi sommes...partenaires?" demanda Gauvain, incertain de comment qualifier la relation que ce Leon entretenait avec son double.

Leon hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Il se doutait que cela n'était certainement pas le cas dans son temps.

"Depuis quand?" hasarda Gauvain.

"Quelques années." répondit immédiatement Leon avec un sourire qui illuminait ses yeux.

"On est...heureux?" demanda Gauvain, ayant du mal à croire qu'il était dans une relation pendant aussi longtemps.

"J'aime à le croire." rit doucement l'autre homme.

Gauvain reposa son regard sur le dessin, souriant devant la scène. Il avait l'air heureux, et Leon aussi. C'était plaisant de voir que ce Gauvain avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, qui l'aimait même, et surtout quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Leon.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure."

"Non!" s'exclama Gauvain. "J'étais juste surpris." souffla-t-il. "Est-ce que...est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda Gauvain, timidement. Tout cela lui semblait irréel.

"Oui." répondit simplement son ami, sans une seule once d'hésitation, son regard profondément ancré dans celui de Gauvain.

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux sous le regard sans faille de son compagnon. Il n'y avait absolument aucune hésitation dans la voix de Leon. Ce Gauvain ne pouvait pas douter de l'amour que lui portait le grand homme aux cheveux d'ambre. Il avait quelqu'un qui ferait tout au monde pour lui, qui jamais ne l'abandonnerai, jamais ne le blesserait, quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Ce Gauvain avait une maison, ce refuge c'était Leon. Et Gauvain ne pouvait penser à homme plus chanceux que celui-là.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard trop insistant de Leon sur lui, Gauvain releva les yeux et ne cilla pas devant le sourire inhabituel de son partenaire. Ce Leon semblait sourire beaucoup plus que le sien et Gauvain devait avouer qu'il était encore plus beau ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Gauvain avec un sourire amusé.

"Rien." répondit Leon en secouant légèrement la tête. "C'est juste que...tu lui ressembles tellement et pourtant tu es différent."

Cette situation n'était pas troublante que pour lui. Leon s'était endormi dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et s'était réveillé avec un sosie qui ignorait tout de leur histoire. Ca devait être assez étrange d'être habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un et du jour en lendemain ne même plus oser s'approcher de lui. Leon passa une main lasse sur son visage avant d'offrir un sourire timide à son ami.

"En quoi je suis différent?" demanda Gauvain, curieux.

"Et bien, mon Gauvain est une vraie sangsue." rit doucement Leon. Gauvain pencha la tête, pas sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire Leon. "Il aime assez les étreintes." ajouta timidement Leon en voyant l'incompréhension de son ami. "C'est assez rare que je sois libre de mes mouvements, surtout le matin." éclata de rire Leon, une tendresse infinie se glissant dans son regard alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

Gauvain lâcha un petit sourire. Il n'était pas si différent même s'il n'avait personne contre qui se blottir. L'autre lui avait tout loisir de se laisser aller à ce besoin de contact. Après mûre réfléxion, Gauvain se leva et rejoignit Leon. Une fois devant lui, le plus âgé leva les yeux sur le visage du joli brun, incertain de ce qu'il souhaitait. Sans un mot et en se cachant derrière ses cheveux, Gauvain osa se glisser sur les genoux de Leon, prenant l'audace de croire que son aîné ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Leon, bien que surpris dans un premier temps, laissa le jeune homme faire et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Dans des gestes familiers, Leon dessina de son pouce un cercle sur le flanc nu de Gauvain. C'était le corps qu'il avait l'habitude de serrer contre lui et pourtant cette étreinte était totalement nouvelle. Ce Gauvain était tendu, craintif d'avoir franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû là où son Gauvain se blottisait toujours dans sa chaleur. Il en avait peut-être le visage mais c'était un homme différent de son amant alors oui, l'étreinte n'était pas la même mais Leon ne refuserait jamais à un ami le confort de ses bras. Il l'avait fait à multiples reprises pour Arthur dans leurs jeunes années. Gauvain avait besoin de réconfort et c'est pourquoi Leon déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du joli brun.

En sentant l'étreinte réconfortante de Leon, Gauvain se détendit et plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon avec un petit sourire en remarquant que ce Leon avait la même odeur que le sien. Ne lui demandez pas comment il pouvait le savoir, Gauvain n'en avait aucune idée mais il le savait.

"Quoi d'autre?" grommela Gauvain contre la peau de la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre.

Leon sourit en voyant que Gauvain semblait se détendre enfin.

"Tu as plus de cicatrices que lui." souffla le jeune homme dans l'oreille de son ami alors que du bout des doigts il redessinait celle qui ornait l'omoplate nue du joli brun.

"Désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Gauvain adore me raconter les histoires qui accompagnent les siennes." répondit Leon tendrement. "Il est très fier de celle qu'il a eu après être tombé d'un arbre quand il était enfant." rit doucement Leon, bientôt accompagné par Gauvain.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Gauvain se redressa doucement et plongea de nouveaux ses yeux dans ceux de Leon.

"Ca va?" demanda Leon avec un sourire.

"Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça." répondit Gauvain avec un sourire flamboyant. "Toi aussi tu es différent de lui." souffla plus sérieusement le joli brun. Il avança sa main pour dégager le front de Leon d'une mèche de cheveux avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa tempe puis de redessiner sa paupière inférieure droite. Il poursuivit son chemin en retraçant l'arrête de son nez. "Tu es plus heureux."

"J'ai de quoi." sourit Leon, nullement gêné des gestes de Gauvain à son égard.

"Gauvain?" demanda son double.

"Entre autre." taquina Leon.

Gauvain sourit alors qu'il retraçait la pommette de son aîné à plusieurs reprises. Le joli brun hésita sur la suite de son chemin. Il avait peur d'être trop intime avec Leon. L'autre Gauvain ne cautionnerait sûrement pas qu'un autre homme, même lui, caresse ainsi son amant. Mais après tout, ils partageaient le même corps, le même visage, la même voix, il était le plus amèmne de lui pardonner. Dans une caresse fantôme, Gauvain glissa donc le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Leon. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent à ce contact et s'en qu'il en soit conscient, son souffle se fit plus court. Oh! Gauvain devait avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi son double était attiré par l'homme devant lui. Léon était magnifique aux prémices du désir. Il ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent? L'aîné emprisonna le poignet du joli brun dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" souffla Leon calmement.

"Je ne sais pas." souffla de même Gauvain alors que son visage se rapprochait de celui de son compagnon.

"Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça?"

"Et toi?" demanda Gauvain. "Je sais que tu as Gauvain mais..."

"Crois moi!" rit en un chuchottement Leon. "Il m'en voudra si je ne le fais pas."

"Tu as l'air convaincu qu'il va revenir." souffla Gauvain.

"Il reviendra. Il doit me revenir." répondit Leon et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Gauvain pu voir la peur de ne jamais revoir son compagnon, son amant, s'incruster dans le regard de son ami.

"Il reviendra." déclara Gauvain avec conviction pour rassurer Leon. "S'il est comme moi, il trouvera un moyen de revenir." murmura le jeune homme en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son partenaire.

"Tu rentrera toi aussi." souffla Leon avec un sourire las.

"Pourquoi? Je suis bien moi ici." déclara Gauvain avec un sourire carnassier. "Ca ne te plaîrait pas? Deux Gauvain pour le prix d'un?" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

"Ne ris pas mais je suis certain que Gauvain ne serait pas contre cette idée." éclata de rire Léon avant d'être rejoint par son ami.

"Il me plaît beaucoup ton Gauvain." s'exclama le jeune homme.

"A moi aussi." répondit Léon. "Maintenant, si on reprenait où on en était?" déclara l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre.

"Tu es certain?" demanda Gauvain.

"Gauvain! Ce matin en me réveillant j'avais prévu de faire l'amour à mon petit-ami. Tu n'es pas lui mais tu en es assez proche. Et sache que je suis du genre à suivre mon programme." déclara Léon avec un sourire pour détendre Gauvain. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer. Pas après l'avoir exciter comme ça. Il savait au fond de lui que son amant ne lui en voudrait pas pour cette petite encartade. Qui sait? Peut-être que son Gauvain était au temps du Léon chevalier et alors il savait qu'il ne raterait pas cette occasion, elle serait bien trop belle.

Gauvain lécha nerveusement ses lèvres alors que Léon glissait une main pour encadrer sa nuque. Il allait goûter aux lèvres d'un autre homme, aux lèvres de Léon. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait changer du tout au tout sa vision de son Léon. Mais il se sentait incroyablement attiré par celui-ci. S'il en avait la permission alors peut-être qu'il devait en profiter. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors que Leon caressait de son pouce les vertèbres de sa nuque, envoyant un nombre incalculable de frissons le long de la colonne vértébrale du chevalier. Les mains fortes et calleuses d'un homme étaient tellement différentes des paumes délicates de ses conquêtes habituelles que Gauvain ressentait des sensations totalement nouvelles mais déjà si chères à son coeur. Leon prenait son temps pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon. C'était peut-être fou de croire cela mais c'est la première fois que Gauvain serait embrasser par un homme, à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de rendre ce baiser inoubliable et de ne pas faire déshonneur à son double chevalier du monde de Gauvain. Il prenait donc son temps, caressant avec tendresse la peau chaude de son partenaire dans des caresses qui étaient familières à son amant habituel. Vu comment il réagissait, les deux hommes étaient également similaires dans leurs plaisirs. Ce qui était de la préoccupation pour Leon se trouvait être une véritable torture pour Gauvain, il sentait son estomac se consummer dans des flammes incontrôlables alors que sa bouche, comme perdue dans un désert arride, attendait avec avidité les lèvres de l'autre homme pour abreuver sa soif.

Gauvain encadra la mâchoire de Leon de sa paume et amena son visage au sien d'un coup sec, emporté par le désir qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Ses prunelles brunes défièrent les saphirs du plus vieux, assombris par la luxure et la prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Gauvain pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et haletant de Leon fouetter son visage. Le moindre détail du désir évident de son compagnon étouffa tous les doutes de Gauvain et ce dernier put sentir l'envie se manifester de plus en plus entre ses jambes. Son excitation fut nourrie avec générosité lorsqu'enfin les lèvres tant attendues se posèrent sur les siennes. Sans perdre de temps, le chevalier laissa entrer la langue de son ami et sentit ce membre doué cartographier le moindre endroit de sa bouche, redessinant ses gencives avant de venir se nouer à sa consoeur.

Le jeune brun ne put s'attendre à l'ouragan qui se déchaîna dans sa poitrine. Jamais un baiser, et dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait reçu, jamais un baiser ne l'avait aussi vite envoyé au bord du précipice de la jouissance. Son sexe douloureux tentait de percer la barrière du vêtement qui le séparait d'une libération bienfaitrice et épérdument souhaitée. Le baiser ne resta pas innocent bien longtemps et la main chaude de Leon marqua comme un fer brûlant la chute de reins de son compagnon qui plaqua alors son torse contre le buste solide de l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre. Gauvain avait un besoin désespéré de sentir la peau ennivrante de Leon contre la sienne mais cette foutue chemise lui barrait le chemin tant convoité. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sous le tissu, se déléctant de sentir l'autre homme trembler sous ses caresses. D'un mouvement ample, Gauvain arracha le haut de Leon, rompant leur baiser et les deux hommes en profitèrent pour admirer l'autre. Le brun ne put empêcher le sourire qui fendit ses lèvres en voyant un Leon aussi débauché, les lèvres rouges de leur baiser, les cheveux ébouriffés des prises passionnées de Gauvain sur ses mèches dorées et les yeux assombris de désir. Gauvain en était certain, cette image ne le quitterait plus pour ses nuits solitaires. Le chevalier se pencha pour reprendre les lèvres de Leon. Avec l'obligeance qu'il connaissait à son double, Leon se fit un devoir d'y répondre avec plaisir. Une fois de plus, la passion prit rapidement le dessus et le baiser se transforma en combat féroce de langues et de dents. Gauvain ramena son buste sur celui de son ami pour abreuver son besoin de contact peau à peau. Lorsqu'il sentit les pectoraux du torse de Leon taquiner ses mamelons, le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement qui avait naquit du fond de sa gorge pour se perdre dans celle de Leon. Ce dernier lâcha un rire contre la bouche de son compagnon qui sourit devant ce son tellement inhabituel pour lui bien qu'il sache ce qui l'avait engendré.

"Pourquoi ris-tu?" souffla anarchiquement Gauvain sans que ses lèvres ne se délient de ses jumelles.

Leon ne répondit pas, tout du moins pas de vive voix mais le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon avant de reposer sa main sur le diaphragme de Gauvain. Ce dernier lâcha un imperceptible soupir de plaisir avant de se blottir dans le sein de ce bras tendre. D'une main lâche, du bout des doigts, Leon s'amusa à souligner la ligne des abdominaux de Gauvain, déchargeant des piques vives dans le corps du jeune brun. Pour répondre à cette caresse tendre, Gauvain enfouit ses phalanges dans le duvet qui ornait la poitrine de son ami. Leon se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour exprimer la faim qui l'animait.

"Tu aimes cela?" demanda Leon, levant un sourcil pour montrer son amusement.

Gauvain hocha la tête avec un sourire, ne sentant plus que l'envie de s'abandonner dans l'étreinte de leurs deux corps comme il avait tellement de plaisir avec les femmes. De plus, voir ce côté-ci de Leon, même si ce n'était pas son Leon l'excitait beaucoup trop. Il sentait déjà une addiction prendre possession de son sang à l'envie qu'il ressentait d'être intime avec Leon, une addiction qu'il savait devoir se sevrer lors de son retour chez lui.

"Je te crois." souffla Leon alors que son autre main s'imprimait sur la cuisse vêtue de Gauvain.

Le chevalier posa son regard sur cette main qui ne savait si elle serait celle d'un allié ou bien celle d'un bourreau. Son intention ne tarda pas à se faire connaître lorsque les doigts se mirent à ramper sur le tissu, lentement se glissant vers l'agonie de l'entrejambe de sa victime. Le jeune homme retint son souffle, se tendant en prévision et avec espoir que cette torture trouverait bientôt son dénouement. Pour apaiser les tensions de son compagnon, Leon déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule nue de Gauvain alors que du bout de ses doigts, il sentit toute l'expression du désir de son partenaire. Gauvain sursauta lorsqu'enfin les doigts de Leon se perdirent sur l'entrejambe tendue qui le troublait dans tant de tourments. D'une insoutenable lenteur, Leon défit un à un, ponctuant chaque pas de plus vers le prix tant convoité d'un baiser sur la clavicule de Gauvain, les boutons du pantalon de ce dernier. Le sexe de Gauvain accueillit cette promesse de liberté avec bonheur, tressaillant sous l'ombre des doigts de Leon. Celui-ci observait avec un sourire carnassier le membre gorgé de sang qui se dégageait avec difficulté mais acharnement de sa prison. Gauvain observait cet effeuillage de lui-même avec appréhension. Son orgueil d'homme se minait de savoir ce que Leon penserait de cette partie de lui. Il n'eut guère à s'inquiéter de cela plus longtemps puisque son compagnon noya sa paume dans le tissu pour apporter à la surface le sexe semi-dressé de son ami. Sous cette caresse, Gauvain sursauta, engourdi de frissons et dans un réflèxe répressif, s'agrippa à la chevelure d'ambre de l'autre homme, tirant brusquement sa tête en arrière alors que Gauvain en faisait de même avec la sienne propre. Leon ne s'en offusqua aucunement alors que sa main entourait pour commencer l'ascencion de ce sexe mendiant d'attention. Il posa donc ses lèvres dans le cou de Gauvain, peau fièrement exposée recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, qui appelait à se faire croquer. Leon ne s'y fit pas prier et répondit à cette invitation en mordant ardamment la gorge du chevalier.

Celui-ci glapit de plaisir et de douleur, savoureux mélange qui ne fit qu'accroître son sexe, soumis au soin des mains expertes de Leon. Nul doute que lorsqu'il serait de nouveau seul dans son lit, ce ne serait plus sa propre main qui lui ferait envie et, à défaut de ne pouvoir assouvir le manque de l'autre homme sur son organisme, il imaginerait cette main caresser sa fierté d'homme, son sexe qui aspirerait en vain aux attentions de Leon qui serait inaccessible bien qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Ces pensées d'un temps à venir s'évaporèrent lorsqu'il sentit Leon lécher sa morsure pour apaiser la douleur mineure de son assault. Sa langue remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour finir par grignotter le lobe de son oreille. A cette nouvelle caresse sur cet endroit où il avait toujours été sensible, Gauvain sentit que sa perte était proche et ne voulant voir déjà la fin de leur étreinte agrippa à bout de souffle le poignet de Leon pour lui faire mourir sa caresse.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda doucement Leon, inquiet de voir Gauvain aussi troublé.

"Je...je suis beaucoup trop proche. Je ne veux pas finir alors que tu n'es même pas dans le même plaisir que moi." murmura Gauvain.

Leon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pourquoi Gauvain déclarait de tels propos. Sans l'avertir, le plus grand fit passer une jambe de Gauvain de l'autre côté de ses hanches afin que le jeune homme soit à califourchon. Sans attendre que Gauvain se remette de ce brusque changement de position, Leon déposa sa main sur les fesses de Gauvain pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Le chevalier reprit son équilibre en s'accrochant aux épaules de son compagnon. Cependant, Leon ne lui laissa pas l'ouverture de s'échapper. Il encadra la nuque de Gauvain et colla son front au sien, leur nez se frôlant, son regard férocement ancré dans le sien. Gauvain déglutit devant tant d'animalité, loin de la douceur de son Leon. Cette facette sauvage et incontrôlable comme le sang chaud d'un étalon, fit se contracter son sexe qui se dressait entre eux comme l'étendard de leur future bataille.

"Te voir ainsi me suffit amplement à éprouver le même désir que toi." grogna Leon.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Leon leva ses hanches pour rejoindre l'excitation de Gauvain. Le chevalier se perdit dans le contact entre leurs deux membres avant de décider que la barrière de tissu devait tomber. D'une maine tremblante, le jeune homme défit le bouton qui le séparait du sexe de Leon, avant de l'empoigner comme il l'avait fait pour lui-même. Leon siffla, se tendant sans la poignée brusque de son ami avant de se détendre tout aussi rapidement sous les caresses de Gauvain. Ce dernier avait du mal à croire que sans se toucher, rien qu'à sa vue, Leon puisse se sentir tout aussi excité que lui. Mais le brun en avait la preuve entre ses mains. Etait-ce le résultat de tant d'années d'intimité avec son double? Il voulait en savoir plus sur leur couple, désireux de connaître comment ce Gauvain avait réussi à offrir son coeur à Leon et à capturer le sien en retour. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que Leon, bien qu'il fut conscient qu'i n'était pas le sien, le caressait comme il caressait le corps de son amant. Aucun doute ne pouvait être fait de l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'était peut-être par sa qualité d'homme amoureux que Leon lui faisait ressentir ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé dans ses étreintes passées. Ses pensées trop funestes pour l'instant le quittèrent lorsque Leon emprisonna leurs deux virilités dans sa large paume, recouvrant la main de Gauvain avant de lier leurs doigts et de poursuivre les caresses conjointement. Leurs gémissements furent étouffés dans un nouveau mariage de leurs lèvres. Gauvain n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et ses hanches s'avancèrent dans l'étau de leurs paumes, le jeune homme s'abandonnant enfin sans culpabilité d'égoïsme flottant sur les vagues de plaisir de son esprit. Il était trop proche du gouffre de l'extase et Gauvain était prêt à y sauter les yeux fermés. Pourtant Leon ralentit le rythme de leurs caresses et le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières, prêt à manifester son indignation de cette interruption. Ces protestations périrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire de son compagnon.

Sa main se défit de l'étreinte de leurs doigts, laissant Gauvain les caresser seul. Le chevalier plongea son regard dans celui de Leon, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il se passait. Avec un sourire rassurant, le plus grand des deux hommes passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et plaça son autre main sous les fesses de son compagnon. Gauvain se blottit contre le torse de Leon, se fondant dans son étreinte avec bonheur. D'une impulsion bien calculée, Leon réussit à se relever et Gauvain passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de Leon. Ses deux jambes se nouèrent autour de la taille de Leon et celui-ci caressa tendrement le dos de son ami alors qu'il les conduisait là où toute cette aventure avait commencé. Gauvain cacha son visage dans le cou de Leon, embrassant affectuesement les tâches de rousseur qu'il y découvrit.

Gauvain sentit le soleil lécher les muscles de son dos lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Il se détacha de Leon lorsque celui-ci le déposa sur les draps doux du lit, délicatement. Gauvain s'allongea doucement sur le matelas alors que Leon se penchait au-dessus de lui. Le jeune chevalier observa comment les rayons du soleil illuminaient les quelques mèches d'or qui tombaient devant les yeux de l'autre homme. Un beau sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Leon, la tendresse sculptant ses traits. Gauvain n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre avec la même affection. Sa vision fut obscurcie lorsque Leon se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres et Gauvain caressa tendrement les épaules larges de son partenaire. Le plus âgé se détacha doucement des lèvres de son partenaire lorsque le besoin d'air se fit trop pressant.

"Dernière chance pour t'enfuir." murmura Leon en embrassant son jeune ami au coin de son sourire.

"Il t'en faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire fuir." souffla Gauvain avec un sourire alors que Leon se fondait en lui, torse contre torse, leurs deux coeurs battants l'un contre l'autre.

Leon sourit doucement avant de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Gauvain et ce dernier caressa tendrement les flancs de Leon, presque amoureusement, aimant recevoir cette tendresse de la part de l'autre homme. Celui-ci attrapa les mains du chevalier et enlaca ses doigts aux siens avant de les plaquer contre le matelas. Gauvain se laissa faire, laissa Leon prendre les commandes et lui faire découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs. L'aîné posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la tempe de Gauvain, son nez s'enfouissant dans la chevelure du chevalier et ce dernier ferma les yeux, retraçant la pomme d'adam de Leon du bout de son nez. Ces nouvelles sensations, cette lenteur pour découvrir le corps de l'autre lui tordait l'estomac. Les yeux toujours clos, Gauvain sentit la bouche de son compagnon retracer sa pomette droite et le jeune homme se pencha vers cette caresse avant que son partenaire ne descende mordiller sa mâchoire. Leon prenait tout son temps pour découvrir et goûter la peau mate de sa victime. Les baisers continuaient de pleuvoir sur Gauvain, toujours plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Sa clavicule se trouva parsemée de la chaleur des lèvres rouges de son futur amant alors que les longs doigts de Leon se tracèrent un chemin le long des biceps de Gauvain puis de ses flancs, déclanchant une tempête de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Les mains de Leon se reposèrent sur les hanches de Gauvain un long moment et ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les mèches d'or de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de son ami contre son cuir chevelu, Leon laissa échapper un gémissement qui tira un sourire à Gauvain.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir de plaisir lorsque la langue de Leon retraça son sternum, laissant une traînée chaude sur la peau de son ami. Gauvain serra les cheveux de son aîné dans une poignée forte, refusant de le laisser se détacher de son corps. Leon se fit un devoir de lui obéir et il continua son exploration du torse de Gauvain alors que le bas de son corps s'appuyait lourdement contre le bassin du chevalier. Celui-ci leva ses hanches pour apaiser la douleur de son éréction ou tout du moins tenter. Il aimait la lenteur dont faisait preuve Leon, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête mais en même temps, il priait pour que son aîné l'apaise dans ses ardeurs très rapidement.

"Leon!" grogna le jeune homme, arquant son dos d'une manière totalement obscène mais qui n'était là que pour les yeux ravis de son amant.

Leon ne fit que sourire contre la peau de Gauvain avant de glisser ses mains sous les fesses de ce dernier et le jeune homme entoura les hanches de Leon de ses jambes, collant son entrejambe à celle de son compagnon. Leon reposa son poids contre le corps de Gauvain et l'une de ses mains se glissa sur la cuisse du jeune homme, caressant tendrement le muscle recouvert de tissu et la chaleur de cette main si près de son éréction troubla Gauvain qui laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. La bouche de Leon vint se perdre sur le pectorau du jeune brun sous lequel se cachait son coeur, embrassant à de furtives reprises le contour de ce muscle avant de capturer le mamelon de son amant entre ses dents. Cette sensation de pur plaisir secoua le corps tout entier de Gauvain et ce dernier s'arqua contre le matelas, lâchant prise sur les cheveux de Leon attrapa les draps et les tordit entre ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses gémissements. Ce silence qu'il s'imposait faillit céder lorsque Leon passa sa langue sur la chair attendrie par ses dents. L'aîné remarquant la tension dans le corps de son compagnon délaissa ce lieu de plaisir pour remonter plaquer sa bouche contre celle du brun.

"Tu n'as pas à te taire." souffla-t-il avec un sourire. "Personne ne t'entendra." ajouta-t-il en mordant la lèvre rougie de son compagnon.

Gauvain plongea son regard dans celui de Leon et hocha doucement la tête, profitant de cet instant de répis pour faire retrouver un rythme aussi normal que possible à son coeur.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Leon, caressant distraitement la cuisse de Gauvain.

"Oui." marmonna Gauvain en hochant la tête alors que son bassin s'avançait contre sa volonté dans celui de Leon, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

"Tu veux que j'arrête?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre, toujours cet insupportable sourire sur la bouche.

Le regard de Gauvain se durçit d'un seul coup à la pensée de la cruauté dont ferait preuve Leon en le laissant dépourvu dans cet état. Ce n'était pas le genre de son Leon et il espérait que c'était également le cas pour celui-ci. Le jeune homme, dans un mouvement brusque, encadra le visage de Leon de ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"Ne t'avise pas de faire cela." grogna Gauvain.

"Je ne peux désobéir à un chevalier." répliqua Leon avec un clin d'oeil complice avant de redescendre sa bouche sur le ventre de sa victime. Le coeur de Gauvain reprit sa course anarchique assuré du plaisir à venir.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ambre lécha le ventre de son amant, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, faisant, une fois de plus, haleter Gauvain et soupirer d'impatience, sachant que la libération s'approchait à grand pas. Les mains de Leon remontèrent doucement sur les bords du pantalon du jeune homme, glissant ses doigts sous la couture et Gauvain sourit de la caresse chatoyante que lui offraient ces doigts inquisiteurs. Gauvain le savait, bientôt Leon allait lui faire réellement découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs et les deux hommes allaient partager ce que Gauvain n'avait jamais eu avant; un réel moment alliant le plaisir et l'amitié, cette intimité qui lui avait toujours fait cruellement défaut lors de ses précédentes relations charnelles. Gauvain baissa les yeux pour voir son sexe dressé se dégager peu à peu de sa prison de tissu sous les manoeuvres de Leon. Ce dernier se redressa pour ôter le pantalon de Gauvain, ses mains caressant les jambes sculptés de son nouvel amant. Le jeune chevalier sourit en observant tout le soin que mettait son aîné dans son déshabillage. Une fois son compagnon nu, Leon se releva, dominant de toute sa hauteur la silhouette couchée de Gauvain et ôta à son tour ce qui couvrait son entrejambe.

Resplendissant dans la lueur faible du soleil qui passait à travers les persiennes de la chambre, Leon se tenait droit, le sourire baissé sur le visage de Gauvain qui observait avec une admiration toute nouvelle le corps de son partenaire. Le torse de Leon était solide, moins que celui de Perceval mais sûrement à l'identique avec celui de son Leon et Gauvain se fit la promesse de l'observer avec plus d'attention la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de l'apercevoir, et saupoudrée de poils un peu plus foncés que la teinte de sa chevelure de feu. Y glisser ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt avait été un véritable plaisir et Gauvain ne se lasserai certainement pas de le faire encore et encore. Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres, retrouvant un peu de sa gouaille habituelle en observant avec un sourire carnassier le corps nu de son compagnon. Les jambes musclés de ce dernier le ravirent, bien entendu, mais c'est la vue de ce sexe dressé fièrement qui lui coupa le souffle, abandonnant toute sa raison pour ne laisser parler que la passion fiévreuse qui assaillait son sang.

Leon, le visage encadré par les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, sourit brillament avant de se fondre de nouveau sur le corps de Gauvain, leurs deux éréctions se rencontrant dans un bûcher ardent. Gauvain siffla, reconnaissant d'avoir enfin de quoi assouvir sa faim. Cette réjouissance fut de courte durée lorsque Leon se détacha de lui et Gauvain protesta vivement avant de se taire lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme placer sa tête entre ses jambes. Déglutissant difficilement, Gauvain sentit le souffle chaud de Leon sur son membre en éréction et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience la suite. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque la seule chose qu'il ressentit par la suite fut une chaleur humide entourer son sexe et rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que les boucles soyeuses de Leon se balancer de haut en bas. Son aîné glissa sa langue le long de la fente du sexe de Gauvain et le jeune homme grogna, ses mains allant s'enterrer dans les cheveux de Leon. Ce dernier détendit sa mâchoire et avala un peu plus le membre de Gauvain avant de l'engloutir entièrement.

"Leon!" souffla doucement le chevalier brun, savourant le mouvement de la langue lourde de son amant autour de son éréction.

Cette sensation, ce sentiment. Gauvain avait l'impression de planer au-dessus de son corps, complétement paralysé par le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche experte de Leon. Gauvain n'était pas un novice dans ce genre de pratique, il aimait cela, il l'adorait. Mais les jeunes femmes n'en étaient pas très friandes et il avait reçu raremenr ce genre d'attention mais là, c'était différent de toutes celles qu'il avait reçu auparavant. Leon était habitué à cela, Gauvain pouvait en être sûr, il ne pouvait pas être aussi instinctivement doué. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi rapide et pourtant Leon procédait doucement, léchant son sexe avec plaisir. Comment pourrait-il retourner chez lui après cela? Comment pourrait-il abandonner le meilleur amant qu'il est eut jusqu'à maintenant? Gauvain se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait voir si son Leon deviendrait aussi doué après de longues séances d'entraînement. Gauvain ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas voler cette vie à son autre lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit. la seule prétention qu'il avait, c'était d'essayer de construire cela chez lui, avec son Leon et peut-être qu'il le ferait mais en ce moment, il avait d'autres choses à l'esprit.

Lorsque Leon laissa trainer ses dents sur la peau sensible de l'éréction de Gauvain et ce dernier se sentit perdre le contrôle. Gauvain balança ses hanches d'avant en arrière, enfonçant son sexe dans la bouche de Leon et celui-ci plaqua les hanches du chevalier au matelas, maîtrisant un peu le mouvement rapide de Gauvain. Le jeune homme tenta de calmer son envie, soucieux de ne pas blesser Leon mais ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas de la brusquerie du chevalier. Le joli brun réussit à maîtriser son balancement et Leon reprit sa fellation. Gauvain sentit son sexe s'alourdir en prévision de sa libération et sa vision devint opaque. La sueur rendait sa peau moite, la fièvre brûlant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Gauvain rouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans le regard de Leon qui le regardait avec un lueur bienveillante dans ses pupilles bleues et c'est avec cette image que Gauvain, dans un dernier spasme, atteint l'orgasme et se déversa dans la bouche de Leon. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut un flou total jusqu'à ce que le visage de Leon réaparraisse en face du sien, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Gauvain, encore soumis aux affres de son plaisir, cligna des yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Leon se coucha à côté de lui et caressa doucement la tempe de Gauvain, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Tu va bien?" demanda doucement Leon, sa paume sur la joue du jeune homme, son pouce caressant sa pomette.

Gauvain hocha la tête, un sourire las sur les lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Leon, avec un autre homme. Une nouvelle expérience dont il sentait déjà le besoin refaire surface dans son diaphragme. Leon se pencha pour l'embrasser et Gauvain glissa sa langue contre celle de son amant, intrigué par le nouveau goût qu'il pouvait sentir et lorsqu'il l'identifia, Gauvain se détacha.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Gauvain. "Je ne pensais pas que je viendrai aussi vite. Si j'avais su, je t'aurai prévenu."

"Tu m'as entendu me plaindre?" demanda Leon avec un sourire amusé.

Gauvain sourit timidement avant de se pencher sur le corps nu de Leon et de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand. Leurs deux torses se fondirent l'un dans l'autre et Gauvain se lova contre son compagnon, envieux de sentir sa peau moite contre la sienne. Gauvain posa sa tête sur le torse de Leon, son oreille contre son coeur, ses doigts jouant avec les poils de la poitrine de son partenaire. Leon se coucha sur le dos, entourant le jeune homme de ses bras avant de caresser le dos de son ami. Le chevalier baissa les yeux pour tomber sur l'éréction toujours aussi vive de Leon. Gauvain se sentit mal d'avoir négliger ainsi son partenaire et avança sa main pour y remédier lorsque ce dernier l'arrêta.

"Leon!" protesta Gauvain. "Laisse moi prendre soin de cela."

"Non!" souffla Leon. "Pas comme ça."

"Comment alors?" demanda Gauvain, curieux.

"Je...je veux te faire l'amour." murmura Leon, son regard plongé dans celui de son ami.

Gauvain sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge. Ce que Leon lui proposait était incroyablement tentant mais également terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais fait cela mais il en avait terriblement envie. Pourrait-il se passer de Leon une fois qu'il y aurait goûté? Aurait-il la force de retourner dans son temps? Parce que Gauvain ne doutait pas que ce que Leon lui proposait serait une expérience absolument jouissante. L'avant goût qu'il avait eu lui suffisait largement pour l'en assurer. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son nouvel amant. Leon ne l'obligerait à rien.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il était le chevalier Gauvain, celui qui fonçait tête baissée dans le danger, toujours le premier à expérimenter l'inconnu et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'allait refuser l'appel d'un plaisir aussi tentant. Gauvain aggripa les cheveux de Leon et posa son front au sien, son regard vorace dévorant les yeux soucieux de son aîné.

"Avec plaisir." grogna-t-il avec de grignoter la lèvre de son partenaire.

Leon laissa échapper un sourire éclatant qui vint dessiner son jumeau sur les lèvres de Gauvain. Le plus âgé se pencha doucement pour déposer un délicat baiser sur la bouche de son cadet, étrange dans cette ambiance alourdit par la passion qui leur tiraillait l'estomac. Gauvain caressa tendrement la pomette de son aîné de son pouce avant de répondre au baiser de son amant. Les lèvres de Leon dérivèrent sur la machoîre de Gauvain avant qu'il ne vienne grignoter le lobe d'oreille de ce dernier. Le jeune brun pencha la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à la mercie de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se glissa de tout son poids sur le corps nu du chevalier, imbriquant leurs deux corps dans un puzzle harmonieux. Gauvain ne put retenir le gémissement qui déchirait sa gorge lorsque leurs deux sexes se frôlèrent dans une caresse éléctrisante. Haletant, le jeune homme planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire et celui-ci lui répondit en mordant le bout de chair derrière son oreille.

Gauvain glapit en s'agrippant aux cheveux de son amant, ses jambes s'enroulant dans un spasme autour de la taille du plus grand. En sentant cette pression sur son entrejambe, Leon se détacha à bout de souffle de la peau addictive du jeune homme. Le plus âgé replongea ses yeux dans les iris chocolat de Gauvain et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Le chevalier observa avec attention Leon se pencher au-dessus de lui pour attraper quelquechose dans la console près de leur couche. Gauvain en profita pour laisser ses dents errer sur le buste de son amant, mordant doucement la peau d'albâtre qui s'offrait à lui alors que Leon avait enfin mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres en sentant les actions plus qu'agréables auxquelles le soumettait le jeune homme. Ce dernier se fit plus actif et emprisonna un mamelon délicatement entre ses dents, le cernant avec sa langue avant de déplacer ses lèvres et lécher le sternum de son compagnon jusqu'à perdre cette caresse dans un baiser sur la pomme d'adam de l'autre homme.

Le grognement bestial qu'émit Leon éléctrisa Gauvain, déclenchant une avalanche de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une main forte agrippa l'arrière de la tête de Gauvain pour l'empêcher de quitter sa douce besogne et Gauvain entendit avec un plaisir vivace le souffle de Leon devenir complétement anarchique. Au bout d'un long moment, Gauvain sentit Leon tirer doucement sur les mèches de sa chevelure pour le détacher de son cou et venir coller son front au sien.

"Tout va bien?" demanda le jeune homme en observant avec fierté la marque rouge qui commençait à s'imprimer sur la peau de nacre qu'il venait de quitter.

Leon hocha la tête doucement, déglutissant avec peine avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, très discret, pour les seules oreilles de son compagnon.

"Tu as toujours été trop doué pour mon bien." répondit le plus âgé et replaçant quelques mèches éparpillées sur le front de Gauvain derrière l'oreille de ce dernier.

"J'ai fait quelquechose de mal?" s'inquiéta Gauvain, bien que certain que ses actions n'étaient pas nuisibles, tout du moins à son époque.

"Au contraire." souffla Leon en plongeant son regard de feu dans celui du jeune homme. "C'est juste que Gauvain m'a toujours rendu complétement fou et on dirait qu'il en est de même pour toi."

"Il est si doué que cela?" demanda Gauvain avec une fierté non dissimulée.

"Tout autant que tu peux l'être." murmura Leon, amusé de cet orgueil. "Même si c'est différent avec lui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je...je le connais par coeur et il me connaît par coeur. Lorsque...lorsqu'il me fait sien, j'ai...j'ai l'impression d'être enfin complet après des années à l'avoir cherché." répondit Leon, ses yeux se voilant doucement à la mention de son réel amant.

Gauvain sourit tristement en voyant la crainte dans le regard de Leon. Bien sûr, il n'était pas son Gauvain, bien sûr, c'était différent. Gauvain ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ces deux hommes vivaient parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette impression. Mais il le voulait, avec ardeur et désespoir. Il sentait le changement dans son coeur. Il sentait le besoin d'être aussi intime avec quelqu'un s'épencher dans ses veines. Il sentait le besoin d'avoir son Leon le regarder comme ce Leon parlait de son Gauvain. Avec dévotion, amour, adoration et tendresse. Il avait désormais besoin de sentir ce corps fort contre le sien et non plus celui frêle d'une jeune femme. Ce voyage dans le temps le changeait du tout au tout et Gauvain n'était pas sûr que cela était une bonne chose. Il lui faudrait revenir à la normale, oublier Leon, se consoler dans les bras d'une passante. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tomber sur son ami Merlin et ne pas connaître le bonheur que son double vivait avec l'homme le plus charmant qu'il est certainement jamais connu?

Le jeune homme attrapa doucement la main libre de Leon et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce geste d'une tendresse bienvenue sortit Leon de sa torpeur et il baissa son regard sur le visage de Gauvain en lui offrant un sourire oscillant entre la gêne et la peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit.

"Je suis désolé." souffla Leon avant de se pencher pour déposer un furtif baiser d'excuse sur les lèvres de son invité.

"Montre-moi" murmura Gauvain contre la bouche de son partenaire. "Je...je n'ai jamais connu cela et je sais que ce sera différent pour toi mais j'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait."

"D'accord." répondit Leon en caressant dans un mouvement apaisant les cheveux bruns du chevalier.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plein de passion pour clore cette discution douloureuse pour chacun d'entre eux et se perdre dans les affres du plaisir. Gauvain se plaqua contre le buste solide de Leon, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus grand alors que ce dernier honorait sa clavicule de ses baisers chaleureux.

Leon plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Gauvain, refusant à son cerveau d'analyser la situation, refusant à son esprit d'errer dans la douleur, la peur et la perte de son amant pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme dans ses bras qui méritait son attention. Le plus âgé attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait déniché quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme enduisit ses doigts avant de détacher son partenaire de lui, le plaquant contre le matelas à l'aide d'une main ancrée sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

"Il faut que tu relèves tes jambes." souffla Leon, offrant un sourire doux à son partenaire en voyant la lueur d'incertitude qui se glissait dans son regard.

Gauvain obéit et défit sa prise sur la taille de Leon pour adopter la position qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois de la part de ses diverses conquêtes. Complétement aveugle des actions de Leon, Gauvain ferma les yeux et siffla lorsqu'il sentit quelquechose de froid contre une partie de son intimité complétement inviolé jusque là. Toujours les yeux clos, décuplant les sentations, Gauvain sentit Leon dessiner des cercles autour de cet anneau de chair, augmentant peu à peu la pression et le jeune homme se cambra lorsque la première phalange de son partenaire s'introduisit en lui. Une douleur encore supportable se glissa dans son estomac mais fut distraite par l'autre main de Leon qui caressait doucement sa hanche. Gauvain prit une profonde respiration alors que son compagnon continuait à s'introduire en lui et ajouta même un second doigt. Gauvain grimaça à la fois de douleur et d'inconfort.

"Gauvain! Regarde-moi."

Gauvain ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard brûlant mais clair de son amant. Le jeune homme ne détacha plus ses yeux des iris azurs de Leon, préférant se concentrer sur lui que sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lorsque Leon l'informa qu'il allait ajouter un autre doigt, Gauvain secoua la tête mais Leon fit taire cette panique en déplaçant sa main sur l'abdoment du jeune homme et lui fit retrouver une respiration détendue. Gauvain se détendit enfin, se perdant dans la sensation étrange d'avoir quelquechose en lui et Leon le laissa s'habituer à ce sentiment nouveau.

"Ca va?" demanda Leon, soucieux du bien-être du jeune homme.

Gauvain ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de retrouver sa voix. Ce que fit ensuite Leon était des gestes totalement inconnus pour Gauvain en voyant l'autre homme déchirer avec ses dents un petit sachet et déplier ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sur son sexe. Gauvain regarda Leon enduire son éréction de la même substance que ses doigts et put voir que l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre trésaillait sous ses propres caresses, une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Pendant ce temps, les autres doigts de Leon étaient toujours à l'intérieur de Gauvain et le jeune homme se cambra en laissant échapper un cri lorsqu'ils frôlèrent un endroit totalement inconnu qui lui donnaient l'impression que ses jambes venaient de disparaître mais sans douleur et une explosion dans sa cage thoracique. Relevant les yeux, il vit Leon sourire avec malice, sa lèvre inférieure mordue pour retenir un rire.

"Incroyable n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en répétant son geste.

Gauvain sursauta de nouveau et gémit sans honte. Dieu que c'était bon. C'était comme s'ennivrer sans boire une seule goutte d'alcool, comme l'adrénaline d'un combat sans jamais soulever son épée. Le jeune chevalier commença à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Leon le quitter un à un avant qu'une nouvelle pression vienne appuyer contre son intimité et Gauvain su que Leon s'apprêter à glisser son sexe en lui. Les doutes refirent surface mais baîllonés par le plaisir qu'avait planté Leon à l'instant. Leon posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du chevalier, caressant le bassin du jeune homme dans des cercles apaisants à l'aide de ses pouces. Lentement, Leon pénétra à l'intérieur de Gauvain alors que le jeune homme retenait son souffle, grimaçant à la brûlure qui survint de ce geste malgré toute la douceur de son amant. Ce dernier arrêta son mouvement en voyant son partenaire se crisper. Tendrement, il attrapa l'une des mains du chevalier, lui faisant lâche prise sur les draps et caressa avec délicatesse les phalanges de son partenaire. Gauvain en sentant les gestes tendres de Leon à son égard ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les iris brûlantes de l'autre homme. Il lui fallu quelques longues secondes mais la douleur finit par se faire moins forte et Gauvain pressa doucement la main de Leon pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer.

Leon toujours avec une extrême douceur reprit son mouvement et fut finalement complétement en Gauvain, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois pour laisser au jeune brun le temps de s'habituer à sa présence intrusive. Gauvain fixa ses yeux au plafond, se concentrant sur les sensations qui le déchiraient. Douleur certes mais le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus. Et Gauvain ne refuserait jamais tout le plaisir que l'on pouvait lui donner. Lorsque le chevalier commença à gesticuler discrétement, Leon su qu'il pouvait continuer et bougea légèrement ses hanches alors que Gauvain se cambrait avec force, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de la paume de Leon. L'homme aux cheveux d'ambre glissa ses mains sous la voûte du dos de Gauvain et très doucement fit remonter le jeune homme vers lui. Ce dernier caressa les biceps de Leon avant de venir nouer ses bras derrière le cou de Leon alors que leurs torses s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre à la perfection.

Leon passa ses bras autour de la taille de Gauvain avant de venir réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace, le chevalier gémissant en sentant changement d'angle faire son effet à l'intérieur de lui. Ses doigts vinrent se glisser dans la chevelure de feu de Leon lorsque celui-ci avança ses hanches pour se plonger plus profondément dans son amant. C'est alors que Leon frappa de nouveau cet endroit béni aux yeux de Gauvain, celui qui lui fit perdre toute notion de la réalité. Gauvain lâcha un cri étranglé et tira sur les mèches qu'il emprisonnaient entre ses doigts alors que tout son buste se consummait d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son amant quant à lui s'évertuait à frapper encore et sans cesse la prostate du jeune brun, lui faisant découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés. Ce qui se passa ensuite erra dans un brouillard épais pour Gauvain tant il se retrouva submergé par ce trop plein d'émotions. Il se rapella des dents de Leon mordant sa clavicule et de son sexe martelant en lui en rythme. Il se souvint de l'odeur masculine de sueur et de sexe que dégageait Leon et du bruit des cuisses de Leon percutant les siennes. N'y tenant plus, s'abandonnant totalement aux bons soins de son amant, Gauvain enfouit son visage dans le cou de Leon alors que celui-ci perdait son rythme et agrippa le sexe de Gauvain, piégé entre leurs deux corps.

Gauvain planta ses ongles dans la chair du dos de Leon et son autre main vint rejoindre celle de Leon autour de son sexe. Ensemble, ils se mirent à caresser le membre chaud du chevalier et Gauvain reconnut enfin une sensation, celle de l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter. Le jeune chevalier sentit le feu naissant dans son aine remonter jusqu'à exploser dans sa poitrine, paralysant momentanément ses jambes et le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale alors qu'il se déversait sur sa main et celle de Leon. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut tout le plaisir de voir Leon s'abandonner complétement. L'autre homme pilonnait avec force dans le corps de Gauvain et ce dernier grogna, encore sensible de son orgasme récent alors que son partenaire cherchait la libération tant souhaitée. Quand Leon croisa le regard de Gauvain, il lui envoya le regard et le sourire le plus débauché que Gauvain n'eut jamais vu avant de porter sa main recouverte de la semence de son amant à sa bouche. Le jeune brun sentit son souffle lui échapper une nouvelle fois alors que Leon sucait sensuellement chacun de ses doigts. Voyant le regard brûlant que lui réservait le chevalier, Leon porta sa main à la bouche de Gauvain et le jeune homme n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de se goûter sur les doigts de son compagnon. Bientôt, Leon le priva de cette friandise et glissa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune brun pour le ramener à ses lèvres. Gauvain se détacha du matelas et se releva pour venir attaquer la bouche absolument obscène de l'autre homme. Le chevalier de Camelot se plaqua contre le torse de Leon, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'homme alors que ce dernier s'abandonnait totalement et se laissa ravager par son orgasme. En sentant le liquide chaud le remplir, Gauvain sourit paresseusement contre la peau moite de son nouvel et éphémère amant.

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes en silence, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et Leon reposa délicatement leurs deux corps sur le matelas, Gauvain ne desserrant pas son emprise autour de l'autre homme. Le plus doucement du monde, Leon se retira de son amant et celui-ci gémit en sentant l'organe puissant et tellement plaisant le quitter. Gauvain observa Leon retirer la protection sur son sexe et disparaître dans une autre salle. Le jeune homme soupira, complétement désossé et perdu de ne pas avoir Leon à ses côtés après avoir partagé un tel moment. Le jeune homme, sentant un poids affaisser le matelas, sourit, toujours les yeux fermés, heureux de savoir que Leon l'avait rejoint. Gauvain ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut lorsqu'un chiffon froid se glissa sur tout le haut de son corps et contre ses cuisses toujours sensibles. C'était différent et le chevalier gémit de plaisir devant le soin que mettait Leon à le nettoyer. Son amant lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur joue et il se nettoya également, plus prestement avant de jeter son corps sur celui de Gauvain. Ce dernier rit en sentant Leon lui servir de couverture alors qu'il déposait des baisers délicats sur sa clavicule. Leon inversa leur position et très rapidement, Gauvain se retrouva être celui à recouvrir le corps de l'autre. Le chevalier croisa ses bras sur la poitrine de son compagnon et posa son menton dessus pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Leon. Celui-ci sourit, amusé, et dégagea le front du brun d'une de ses mèches de cheveux, perdue lors de leurs ébats, peignant tendrement les cheveux de Gauvain en arrière. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la caresse, troublée d'être l'objet de tant d'affections lui qui avait passé tant d'années seul. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se laisser aller à ces pensées ternes puisque Leon caressa le bout du nez de Gauvain à l'aide du sien. Le jeune homme sourit devant ce geste dont il n'avait jamais été gratifié. Il se hissa doucement contre le corps encore moite de Leon pour venir prendre chastement ses lèvres. Sourire contre sourire, les deux hommes étaient encore dans l'extase de leur union charnelle. Gauvain déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur la pomme d'adam de son nouvel amant.

"Merci." murmura Gauvain contre la peau de Leon.

La main qui caressait sa colonne vertébrale s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre son mouvement.

"Pas de quoi" chuchotta Leon, la voix encore rauque.

"J'espère que ton Gauvain ne t'en voudra pas." reprit le jeune chevalier, les doutes refaisant encore une fois surface.

Il ne voulait pas que son lui du futur reproche à Leon de lui avoir fait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés. Leon aimait son autre sans conteste et Gauvain était heureux de savoir que ces deux hommes du futur vivait une belle histoire d'amour. Certes, il était jaloux de son futur mais qui pouvait lui reprocher? Leon était formidable et même s'il n'en avait absolument pas le droit, Gauvain voudrait pouvoir rester ici. Leon, justement, glissa une main puissante sur sa joue et releva le visage hésitant de Gauvain vers lui.

"Je ne regrette absolument rien." souffla Leon. "Je ne pense pas que Gauvain m'en voudra mais si c'est le cas, je t'assure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il me le pardonne."

"Et il te pardonnera. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour lui mais même si je suis parfois borné, je ne pense pas être stupide au point d'abandonner un homme aussi aimant que toi." répondit Gauvain avec un sourire.

"C'est le cas." rit Leon. "Vous êtes très semblables, je te l'ai dit."

Gauvain hocha la tête pour toute réponse alors que ses doigts caressaient distraitement le torse de Leon, ne détachant plus ses yeux des motifs dont il ornait la peau de son amant. Celui-ci regarda longuement le chevalier, attendant qu'il relève les yeux sur lui mais Gauvain semblait bien décidé à ne pas le faire. L'homme aux cheveux d'ambre attrapa les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et Gauvain releva enfin son regard dans les iris bleues de son compagnon.

"Tu veux bien me faire une faveur?" demanda Leon en caressant la tempe de son compagnon.

"Tout ce que tu veux." répondit Gauvain.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves," commença maladroitement Leon, "ton Leon est assez solitaire."

Gauvain soupira. C'était vrai et depuis qu'il avait été fait chevalier, Gauvain s'évértuait à faire sortir Leon de sa coquille. Cela marchait. Désormais Leon était leur ami, bien integré dans cette famille étrange qu'avait rassemblé Arthur autour de lui. Et pourtant, parfois, lorsque Gauvain épiait Leon à son insu, il pouvait voir que l'autre homme se renfermait sur lui-même, incertain d'être réellement à sa place parmi eux. Que Leon puisse douter ainsi de sa position le sidérait. Même si Arthur leur faisait confiance à tous, c'était toujours vers Leon qu'il se tournait lorsqu'il était perdu. Tout le monde pouvait voir l'influence que Merlin et Gwen avait sur le roi mais Gauvain avait remarqué que Leon était également l'un des piliers d'Arthur, certainement le plus ancien mais toujours aussi inébranlable. Leon n'était pas seulement le second d'Arthur. Leon n'était pas seulement un chevalier. Gauvain se souvint d'une des maintes fois où Leon avait frôlé la mort. Tout le groupe était inquiet mais Arthur était complétement enragé, insultant Merlin plus que de raison et mettant à mal les nouvelles recrues pour décharger sa colère. Il avait fallu toute la patience de Gwen pour le calmer et toute la persuasion de Merlin pour que le prince comprenne qu'il serait plus utile pour Leon en se reprenant en main. C'est après cet épisode que Gauvain avait décidé de faire tout en sorte que Leon ne doute plus jamais de sa place parmi eux. Il avait encore quelques progrès à faire mais comme il l'avait dit avant, il était borné, et bien décidé à ne pas faillir à cette mission personnelle. Une question de fierté.

"Malheureusement oui." répondit enfin le jeune homme à son aîné.

"J'aimerai...j'aimerai que tu vives avec lui ce que je vis avec mon Gauvain." souffla Leon, caressant tendrement la joue du brun.

"J'aimerai tellement Leon. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas trop l'interesser." répondit Gauvain en baissant les yeux.

Malgré qu'ils soient amis, il était certain que son Leon ne metterait jamais quelqu'un devant son devoir de chevalier, encore moins un homme et encore moins Gauvain.

"Tu es quelqu'un de très charmant Gauvain, je suis sûr que tu en es absolument conscient et je pense que ton Leon n'est pas si différent de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." souffla Gauvain, confus du train de pensée de Leon.

"Dans ce cas, ne doute pas qu'il est sensible à ton charme. Parce que moi, que ce soit Gauvain ou toi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous résister." sourit Leon avec un clin d'oeil complice. "J'ai vu la tristesse de Leon, je l'ai ressenti. Et, c'est peut-être égoïste mais j'aimerai qu'il soit heureux."

"Et tu crois que je peux le rendre heureux?" demanda Gauvain, perplexe.

"Non. Je ne le crois pas." murmura Leon. "Je le sais."

Gauvain observa avec attention le visage de son amant. Leon semblait réellement croire qu'il pouvait rendre heureux son ami. Gauvain voulait le croire, voulait en être aussi sûr mais il avait toujours ce doute, ce doute persistant que Leon méritait beaucoup mieux. Il était un homme de bien qui avait dédié sa vie à protéger son roi, Arthur, Camelot et ses habitants. Gauvain avait vagabondé pendant des années, fait des choses pas toujours très honnêtes. Il n'était pas l'homme irréprochable qu'était Léon. Et pourtant, ce Leon ne doutait pas de son succès s'il entreprenait la séduction de l'autre homme. Et Gauvain devait avouer que cette idée se montrait de plus en plus alléchante dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Découvrir le vrai Leon, celui qui se cachait derrière la droiture et la politesse du chevalier, le Léon sauvage qui savait prendre soin d'un amant. Oh oui! Gauvain se portait volontaire pour cette mission.

"Je peux toujours essayer." répondit Gauvain avec un sourire.

"Promets-moi de réussir." rétorqua Leon, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Je te le promets." souffla Gauvain avant de capturer la bouche tentatrice de l'autre homme pour conclure cette conversation.

C'est avec plaisir que Leon poursuivit ce baiser, caressant distraitement le bas du dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit contre les lèvres de son nouvel amant, appréciant de recevoir des caresses aussi plaisantes. Il sentait le sommeil l'attraper mais Gauvain refusait de s'y abandonner. S'il fermait les yeux et qu'il était de retour dans son temps? Il ne voulait pas quitter Léon. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait encore tellement de questions sans réponses. Non! Gauvain ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui, pas tout de suite. Il avait le droit d'oublier la guerre, les batailles, magie et autre sorcellerie, au moins un moment et profiter de l'étreinte tendre de son compagnon.

"Comment l'as tu rencontré?" bailla Gauvain, essayant de cacher sa fatigue au jeune homme.

Leon ne cacha pas son sourire devant l'état de fatigue de son partenaire et sa vaine tentative de lutter contre le sommeil. Encore un autre point commun avec son Gauvain. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le jeune chevalier ne veuille pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que Gauvain serait ici, dans ce monde, dans cette époque. Bien entendu, Léon était impatient de retrouver l'amour de sa vie mais ce Gauvain allait lui manquer. Alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui accorder ses souvenirs.

"D'accord." souffla Léon. "Mais tu auras bientôt tes propres souvenirs." ajouta-t-il en embrassant le front de son ami.

Et Léon lui conta comment il avait rencontré Gauvain. Comment ses yeux n'avaient pu se détacher de ce sourire éclatant. Comment lui, le très discret Léon s'était fait happer par le charme destructeur de cette nouvelle connaissance. Comment son coeur avait défailli au fil du temps sous les sourires, les regards, les rires de leurs deux âmes. Comment il avait fini par se rendre compte que cet homme était le seul avec qui il voulait passer chaque heure, chaque jour sans même se rendre compte que la vie défilait et qu'un beau jour il se rende compte qu'il était à l'hiver de son existence et qu'en tournant sa tête sur le côté, il voit toujours cette chevelure brune parsemé désormais d'argent et ces yeux plus sages mais toujours aussi rieurs.

Lorsque sa voix se fit rauque d'avoir trop parlé, Leon baissa le yeux et sourit en voyant Gauvain endormi, blottit contre sa poitrine. Avec un sourire doux, il ramena le drap sur leurs deux corps enlacés et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de son amant. Lorsqu'il ouvrirait de nouveau ses yeux, Gauvain serait toujours là. Mais quel Gauvain?

_To be continued..._


End file.
